


My Garden

by Jezzi



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Gardens & Gardening, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Mention of Death, Poetry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzi/pseuds/Jezzi
Summary: A poem I wrote while talking to friends about the garden I want ^~^; Hopefully someone likes it a bit, if anyone even finds these 💖





	My Garden

I long for a garden of Life and Death

The prickle of thorns and sweet Baby's Breath

As a celebration of life, we must also have pain

So enter my grounds, where my beauties hold reign!

 

Dearest Strychnine is hated by all

Yet scentless machined roses hold a temptress' all?

Then taint not your vision with my garden of life-

You want only petals with none of the strife!

 

Run while you can, with muscles still able-

Touch of my fruits and you'll no longer prove stable!

Enter for frivolity and find you will stay

Not fauna, but flora, to make you decay!

 

They burn!

They weep!

Your mind they will rot!

Do not enter these lands lest you want to be caught!

 

They stab!

They leech!

My lovelies so vile~

Enter my home and ferment for a while~

 

Not all are deadly, as most gardens show

Wonderous fruits and flowers that glow!

Stray not to the shadows; on your trails you should keep...

Or find me with  _ **true**_ beauties, and there you will sleep~

 

 

_**** _


End file.
